


Class Rep

by Kboys45



Category: 2PM (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Begging, Blowjobs, Body Worship, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, College Student Hyunjin, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Degradation, Facials, Filthy, Humiliation, M/M, Nerd Hyunjin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Professor Taecyeon, Sir Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Suit Kink, Top Ok Taecyeon, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kboys45/pseuds/Kboys45
Summary: Professor Taecyeon asks newly appointed class rep Hyunjin to meet him in his office so he can show him the ropes.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Ok Taecyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	Class Rep

**Author's Note:**

> this is like the first thing ive ever written lol tenses are inconsistent and other stuff but whatever. i cant believe I wrote this I am a disgusting depraved human being. didn't really proofread it so there might be mistakes.

With a spring in his step, Hyunjin entered his classroom, proud knowing that he had been chosen to be the class rep for this semester, granted there were only two other students vying for the position but he wouldn't let that fact put a dampener on his achievement. Noting the somewhat poor attendance of the class, Hyunjin took his seat in the front row of the class, eager to please his favourite professor, Dr Ok Taecyeon.

Ok Taecyeon was a breath of fresh air amongst the rest of the ancient, stone-faced professors at the university. He was adored by students and staff alike for his smarts, dedication and attitude towards his job. Hyunjin loved all those qualities about the professor, but being the young college student that he was, Hyunjin also admired his looks. The professor towered over Hyunjin's shorter and thinner frame. His fashion wasn't doing much to help the boner Hyunjin also had to deal with in his class, the older man was always dressed in tailored suits and crisp and tight dress shirts, accentuating his hulking biceps which make Hyunjin weak at the knees. Hyunjin was embarrassed to admit that, the memory of the professor putting his hand on his shoulder and praising him for getting a perfect score on a test he had done the previous semester had gotten Hyunjin off numerous times in his dorm room. The memory alone of the taller, suited man giving Hyunjin's shoulder and firm but gentle squeeze was enough to make the student needy.

Hyunjin's daydreaming was cut off by the door of the classroom opening and the man himself entering, confident and handsome as ever.

"It seems some people have already given up on the early morning seminars," the professor comments while chuckling as he scans the room making eye contact with each of his students. Upon meeting eyes with Hyunjin, the older man smiles, "Ah, you're our class rep for the semester aren't you Hyunjin?" earning an eager nod from the student. "Since it's your first time, come to my office later and I'll show you the ropes," the professor says, a statement that makes Hyunjin's heart (and cock) swell.

"Yes Sir," the younger boy replies timidly looking up at the older, muscular man over his thick-framed specs. The rest of the lesson Hyunjin tries his best to pay attention to the learning material but the bulge in his trousers distracted him from absorbing any of the information. At one point, Taecyeon clarifying a point for a student behind Hyunjin ever so slightly steps on Hyunjin's smaller foot with his large and polished work shoes earning a blush from the frazzled student as his sex-god of a professor stands in front of his desk, crotch mere inches away from Hyunjin's face.

After what felt like hours for Hyunjin, the seminar had come to a close and as he is packing up the substandard notes he took while daydreaming of bending over for his professor right in front of the rest of the class the man approaches Hyunjin's desk, looking down at the flustered student.

"If you're free Hyunjin, come with me to my office," the professor asserts in a firm yet warm voice which makes Hyunjin want to drool. The walk to said office had Hyunjin trying his best to maintain small talk with the man while trying to keep up with his long stride. Taecyeon comes to a sudden stop in front of one door in the middle of the long stretch of corridor, pulling a small silver key out of the right pocket of his slacks using it to open the wooden door, allowing Hyunjin to see the pristine and organised office he expected the idolised professor would keep. His thoughts are cut off by a gesture from the older man for him to enter first.

Upon entering the room Hyunjin is hit with the clean and masculine scent of his professor's cologne, surrounding him and filling him with every breath he took. Observing the layout of the office in front of him he sees a polished wooden desk against the wall coming out to the middle of the room in front of the window with an expensive-looking desk chair on top of a blue carpet floor. Shelves line the wall filled to the brim with neatly labelled storage files.

Feeling the larger man brush past him, Hyunjin turns his attention back to his attractive professor as he sits at his desk, gesturing to a smaller, wooden chair in opposite him.

"Sit," commands the man's deep voice, causing Hyunjin to scramble to the rickety chair while trying to ignore the fountain of pre-cum his aching cock was leaking despite the man barely doing anything to elicit such a reaction from him. "Well done on your election Hyunjin, I expect nothing more from a clever, well-behaved boy like yourself," the professor says while looking directly into Hyunjin's eyes. "As the class rep you and I will have to keep in close contact, won't we?" earning a barely audible response from the boy. Hyunjin swears he is about to cum just from the man looking at him. "What was that Hyunjin?" the professor asks in reply to the meagre initial response he got from his student.

"Yes Sir," Hyunjin timidly reiterates, looking up at his professor hoping to be given the praise he so desperately craved from the older man.

"Good boy," Taecyeon says smirking while rolling back on his desk chair, thick muscular thighs spread. "Come here Hyunjin," he says eyes scanning Hyunjin up and down, paying special attention to the exposed collarbone peaking out through Hyunjin's oversized blue button-up shirt. Within what seemed like milliseconds, Hyunjin found himself standing in front of the seated man, fidgeting with his fingers. "On your knees," another command Hyunjin found himself carrying out as though he was under a spell. Hyunjin looked up at his professor as the man extends his right leg and places the bottom of his pointed black shoe on Hyunjin's crotch applying firm pressure on Hyunjin's already rock hard cock, pulling a loud moan out of the student's throat as he reflexively grabs at the man's shoe. "Desperate aren't you? How many times have you thought about this Hyunjin? How many times have you jerked your little cock to the thought of me fucking you? Spanking you in front of the class?" the older man said rubbing circles on his clothed cock. Hyunjin could feel his underwear was drenched in pre-cum.

"So many times Sir, I've got off to the thought of you so many times Sir!" Hyunjin manages to choke out as he becomes overwhelmed at the absurdity of the situation he is in. "I'm so horny Sir please fuck me, please use me Sir, please touch me Sir I'm begging you Sir I'll do anything for you, Sir!" Hyunjin chants the man's title like it's the only word he knows how to say.

"Take off your trousers and underwear," the older man commands, earning an audible moan from the younger boy as he struggled to strip off his lower half while being watched by the man he has dreamt of being fucked by ever since he first laid eyes on him. Upon stripping away his wet underwear a string of pre-cum leaks out of the red head of Hyunjin's throbbing cock. Hyunjin falls to his knees in front of his professor once again and awaits further instructions from the man looking down on him. Taecyeon eyes the briefs Hyunjin laid next to him, bending over on his chair to pick them up. "So fucking wet already you slut and I've barely even touched you," the man utters as he once again extends his leg out, placing his foot in front of Hyunjin's leaking dick. "Hump my leg whore, get off on rubbing your pathetic excuse for a dick on my slacks," Taecyeon commands Hyunjin with absolute authority. Quick as lightning, Hyunjin wraps his arms around the man's leg and begins to grind his soaking cock against the soft fabric of the man's trousers while spitting out praise and thanks to the professor. After inspecting the cum-soaked briefs for a few seconds, Taecyeon turns them inside out and positions them in front of Hyunjin's face with an expectant look on his face. Hyunjin getting the message, opens his mouth wide, sticking his tongue out allowing the man he worshipped to wipe the pre-cum he had soaked his underwear with off on his tongue. His mouth is filled with the taste of his pre-cum and his nose a mix of the fluid and the scent of sweat. "What a good boy Hyunjin, such a pretty and well behaved slut for me."

Hyunjin's euphoric trance is interrupted by a large hand raking through his hair and yanking his head away from the leg he was so desperately rutting against. Placing his hand on his crotch, the professor begins to palm himself through his slacks at the sight of the fucked out student looking up at him. The man begins to unzip his slacks tantalisingly slow to tease the boy. He reaches in gripping his cock and gives it a few pumps, the anticipation nearly making Hyunjin pass out. Pulling it free from the confines of his clothing, Taecyeon's cock bounces out, much longer and girthier than Hyunjin's. Every cell in Hyunjin's body desires to be ruined and destroyed by what he sees and the boy begins begging for his professor to use him in whatever way he wants.

"This is what you were born for wasn't it Hyunjin? To worship the ground I walk on and to be a pretty little cock slut for me," The man declares as he once again grips Hyunjin by the hair and forces his cock in his student's mouth. Immediately as Hyunjin tastes the cock in his mouth he begins to suck on it, lick it and worship it as if it will save him from the end of the world. Taecyeon looks to truly absorb the sight he sees. His favourite student, glasses crooked, tears welling in his eyes as his swollen lips wrap around his cock and move up and down on the shaft, his cock leaking, staining part of the oversized shirt he was wearing. "You're so pretty baby, such a good boy for me. If you keep this up I might just fuck you. Or maybe I'll save that for our next meeting," the professor says raising an eyebrow knowingly at the boy who hummed around the base of the cock he had filling his throat. Taking his eyes off the boy, the man notices a stain of dried pre-cum on his black slacks. "Look at the mess you've made baby. These are expensive so why don't you give them a clean with the whore mouth of yours?" urging the pliant student to bend down near the floor and begin sucking and licking the fluid he had stained his professor's trousers with. "What an obedient bitch you are Hyunjin. Maybe I should cum on your face as a reward? I know you would love that wouldn't you?" Taecyeon chuckles as the boy responded with the most enthusiastic nod he has ever seen. "Beg for it then," the man bluntly states.

On queue, Hyunjin burst into a tangent of pleads, begging for the man to cover him in cum. "Please Sir please cum all over me, cum on my face, cum in my mouth I've been such a good cock slut for you, Sir. I'll be your fuck toy forever Sir you can fuck me in front of the whole university Sir!" His begging is cut short by his professor suddenly spitting in the boy's face, the humiliation of feeling the man's saliva drip down his cheek was almost too much to bear. Hyunjin needed to cum, and fast.

"Shut the fuck up whore and get ready to swallow this load," the professor says as he moves his fist up and down his fat, saliva-coated shaft in front on Hyunjin's face, the boy's eyes following the movement like someone under hypnosis. Taecyeon speeds up the pace at which he jerks his cock, releasing feral growls from his throat as Hyunjin could tell he was near his release. "Take it you pathetic little whore!" the man chokes out as hot cum fires of his hard cock at high speeds, completely coating Hyunjin's face, hair and glasses in sticky cum. The boy opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out to catch as much of the precious liquid in his mouth as he could. After a few seconds of pure euphoria, Hyunjin's glasses are covered in cum, limiting his vision, his face feels warm and the taste and scent of the older man's cum envelopes his senses.

On his last legs, Hyunjin begins to beg for permission to cum from his professor. "Please Sir can I cum? I've been a good slut, Sir," Hyunjin begged. The boy repositioned himself so he was leaning against a filing cabinet, unbuttoning a few more button on his shirt Hyunjin begins to play with his nipple with his left hand while jerking his cock with his right. Taecyeon witnesses the most sinful thing he has ever seen. The top student, Hyunjin, a boy he doubted had ever had sex, was rubbing his nipple while jerking his raw cock with his face splattered with cum. Taecyeon moved his seat closer to the boy commanding him to worship him, egging on the obscene sight in front of him. The boy moved his cum covered glasses lower on his nose to get a better view of the god in front of him and lifted his legs up exposing his hole to the older man. His toes curled as his beloved professor spat on him once again and rubbed at the entrance of his hole with the tip of his pointed work shoe and he felt his release coming closer. Using the cum and spit from his face as lube, the boy yelped as streams of cum shot from his cock, staining his shirt, getting on his nipple and adding to the layer of cum that his professor had already covered him in just a minute before.

"Good boy," the professor praised as he pulled out his phone telling him to pose for a picture. On cloud nine, Hyunjin brought his finger to his face, moving as much of the cum on his face into his mouth.

"I think you'll make a fine class rep, Hyunjin," the professor chuckles and he stands up, towering over the fucked out student. "I'll need you to come to my office for a weekly meeting from now on. Do I make myself clear whore?". Hyunjin responded with a weak nod, his imagination already going wild of what his professor will do to him in the future.


End file.
